1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays, which are a popular type of flat panel display, are composed of two panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode and have a liquid crystal layer therebetween.
Liquid crystal displays display images by controlling the transmission of light through the display from a light source. To control the light transmission, the display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes. The electric field determines the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, which controls the polarization of light from the light source.
The liquid crystal displays may also have a switching element connected to the pixel electrodes and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines or data lines, which apply voltage to the pixel electrodes by controlling the switching element.
In the liquid crystal displays, a vertically-aligned mode liquid crystal display arranges the long axes of the liquid crystal molecules perpendicular to the display panel when an electric field is not applied is interesting because this display may have a large contrast ratio and wide viewing angle.
The vertically-aligned mode liquid crystal display may arrange the liquid crystal molecules in various directions using a fringe electric field; however, the display's light transmittance may be reduced by the horizontal component of the electric field in the fringe electric field.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and may contain information that does not form the prior art.